My happy ending
by MiaFan
Summary: Well, it's got nothing to do with Princess Diaries ONESHOT, real names, read till the end please:


Amazing day with Nat and Kim.

We went to the Sweet Shoppe. Before we even go in, I see Him through the window. I didn't want to go in anymore. I changed my mind. I said "You know what? Let's get ice cream from another place!" Nat and Kim saw him since they were saying "No, Nadine face your fears! Go!"

I gave in (because Kim wouldn't stop saying "Go, Nadine, you can do it!" and we looked like the biggest idiots in the world!). I opened the door and walked in, Nat and Kim behind me. He turns around (wow) and saw me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" he said.

I looked into his eyes. (Double wow). As he was about to turn (nooo) I said "What's up?" (Good Save!)

"Good, you?" He asks, with a smile on his face (I thought I was going to faint)

"Amazing," I said. I did feel amazing. (I'll let you know that this wasn't the first time I spoke to him. Here's how are previous conversation went:

Me: Hi, what's your name?

Him: Olivier

Me: Well I'm Nadine.

Oh yeah.)

"Are you alone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wanted to get some ice cream before heading home." He said.

Then (brave as I am) I said. "Want to join us?"

He looked at me and smiled (Good lord, he's dripping of sex appeal!) "Sure!"

So we ordered and walked all the way to the Dix30. The whole time I and Nat and Kim were trying to stir up a conversation with him. It worked.

So we went to see the new stores (American eagle, SCORE!!!) and shopped. (He's got great style for a guy!)

Then, as it got dark, I called my mom to tell her that I'd come later. She wasn't too happy but she didn't say no (like my mom would say no!)

We went to the schoolyard (yes, we have no LIFE) and sat on our perfect football field, the four of us staring at the sky.

He was beside me. I turned my head to look at his beautiful features. He didn't notice me, sadly. I stared for a while and he didn't notice.

We talked about everything the four of us. We were being so serious for… well… _us_. Normally we joke around and laugh but now, I couldn't.

We learnt a lot of stuff about him. It was midnight and my mom called to tell me to come home. She spoiled the moment.

"Mom, can I sleep over at Natasha's?" I asked.

She argued but gave in. Natasha called her mom to tell her she's sleep over at Kim's house and Kim called her mom to tell her that she'll be sleeping over at my house. We usually did that and spent the night out together just having fun. This time he was with us. It was perfect.

I lied back down and realized he was looking at me, the way I looked at him. I turned my head and he smiled. I smiled back (wondering if I had anything in my teeth).

Nat and Kim noticed and pretended to be in a deep and interesting conversation (they were talking about me!)

He looked at me. He looked so serious.

He leaned in.

I leaned in.

Our eyes locked.

He put his hand on my cheek.

I had to kiss him.

He blushed.

I knew I was in love.

He kissed me.

I heard the angels sing.

This was perfect. It was the most amazing moment of my life. Kim and Nat noticed and got quiet but I didn't care.

I love him and he loves me. That's all I care about.

He stroked my hair and looked me in the eyes. I looked in his.

He didn't have to talk. I knew everything he felt because it was everything that _I _felt. I wanted to let him now how much I loved him.

I didn't though… I knew the look in my eyes said it all. The look in his eyes said it.

I closer to him and he put his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and just rested there. I don't know how long we stayed but I didn't care.

His breathing soothed me and his heart beat was music to my ears. It was about 1 a.m. when he got a call.

It was his mom, saying she called at home and he wasn't there. He said that he didn't hear the phone.

His parents were away for their second honeymoon. How romantic.

He closed the phone and I kissed him some more.

I didn't ever want to leave his side. He was the most amazing guy that I had ever met. At 2 a.m. the four of us got up and walked around.

I was close to him and he was close to me. He had his arm around me and I couldn't feel any safer. He walked to the 24 hour donut place. We went it and ate donuts (mostly chocolate! Yum!!) We were laughing and having fun and we left at 4 a.m.

He said no-one was home and we could go there so we went.

His house was so beautiful.

He showed me and Nat and Kim the tour.

Then we all sat together and watched a movie (Tristan and Isolde). I had my head on his chest and he his arm around me. I didn't want this to end.

When the movie was over, Nat was asleep and Kim too. That's weird… Then when Olivier wasn't looking, she opened her eyes, winked at me and "went back to sleep!".

Did I ever tell anyone how much I love my amazing friends? I do.

We then started making-out but not in a trashy way but more in a loving way. I was in ecstasy.

Finally, I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke he wasn't there and I thought I had dreamt it all. I thought I was going to cry.

Until I heard his voice.

"Good morning, sunshine." He whispered in my ear. We was making breakfast (yes, he cooks… isn't that sweet?). Pancakes, my favorite.

Called my mom and told her I'd be home later today. She said that I had to be home by midnight.

He looked at me in the eyes and said "This was the best night of my life,"

Nat and Kim were in the kitchen getting some milk.

"Me too," I said.

"I love you," we both said at the same time.

I looked in his eyes. This was my happy ending.

**It's the way I wish things would happen between us, but they wont. I wrote this (it's not at all The Princess Diaries) and I used real names and placed in my town. Tell me what you think. I've had this daydream ever since I met him. I miss him. I love him. Yeah… I'm romantic ) So sue me. I put it in Princess Diaries because it's the place I feel most comfortable in!**


End file.
